CBeebies - No One can dig it like we do!
Rosie, Raggles, Will, Holly, Oakley, and Big Bear: (singing) Bom-Bom. Everyone else: (singing) Ba, ba da. Rosie, Raggles, Will, Holly, Oakley, and Big Bear: (singing) Bom-Bom. Tinky-Winky: Nice guitar playing, Rebecca. Everyone else: (singing) Ba, ba da. Rosie, Raggles, Will, Holly, Oakley, and Big Bear: (singing) Bom-Bom. Rebecca: Thanks, Tinky! Everyone else: (singing) Ba, ba da. Laa-Laa: Yeah, I feel all British-American! Rosie, Raggles, Will, Holly, Oakley, and Big Bear: (singing) Bom-Bom. Everyone else: (singing) Ba da, ba da. Justin Fletcher: Everybody clap! Mr. Bloom: Nice bom-boming, Everything's Rosie gang! Rosie and Holly: Thanks, Mr. Bloom! Grandmaster Glitch: Aw, not another song!! (groans) Dora: Oy, the tambores again, Brobee? Brobee: Aw come on, Dora! It’ll be fun! Nina: Sarah, are you ready?! Sarah: Hullo, I'm ready! Duck, are you? Duck: Quack! Nina: Are you ready Mr. Tumble?! Mr. Tumble: I’m ready, Nina! (He honks his nose and laughs) Sarah Hoolie: And are you ready Archie?! Archie Calden: Uh, I guess. I-I’m not sure! Nina: Good enough! Rastamouse: Okay everybody, here we go! All: (singing) We’re poetry in motion! We play until the day is through! We can dance up and down the street, to this latin beat! No one can dig it like we do! Can we dig it? Yes we can! Can we move it? Yes we can! Can we learn it? Yes we can! Can we do anything? Of course we can! We’re making a commotion! The coolest on the street! With hard work and devotion! The likes of which you’ve never seen! We’re poetry in motion! We play until the day is through! We can dance up and down the street, to this latin beat! No one can dig it like we do! Rosie, Raggles, Will, Holly, Oakley, and Big Bear: (singing) Bom-Bom. Everyone else: (singing) Ba, ba da. Brobee: See, Archie? Wasn’t that fun? Rosie, Raggles, Will, Holly, Oakley, and Big Bear: (singing) Bom-Bom. Archie Calden: Yeah, it was! Everyone else: (singing) Ba, ba da. Mr. Tumble: (spinning around) I’m having so much fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun! Chris and Pui: Whoa, careful Mr. Tumble! Rosie, Raggles, Will, Holly, Oakley, and Big Bear: (singing) Bom-Bom. Everyone else: (singing) Ba, ba da. Rosie, Raggles, Will, Holly, Oakley, and Big Bear: (singing) Bom-Bom. Everyone else: (singing) Ba da, ba da. All: (singing) A-woooooooooo-oo! A-wooooooooooo-oo! Andy: Okay, lead us back in, Granny Murray! Granny Murray: OK Andy! 3, 2, 1, Go! All: (singing) We’re poetry in motion! We play until the day is through! We can dance up and down the street, to this latin beat! No one can dig it like we do! Can we dig it? Yes we can! Can we move it? Yes we can! Can we learn it? Yes we can! Can we do anything? Of course we can! With hard work and devotion! Until our work is done! We’re making a commotion, and then it’s time for having fun! Nina: That is my favorite part! All: (singing) We’re poetry in motion! We play until the day is through! We can dance up and down the street, to this latin beat! No one can dig it like we do! Cerrie: Okay guys, break time! Justin Fletcher: Phew! Good call, Gina. Bob the Builder: Yeah, I need a snack break. But, what should I have? Alex: Bob, maybe you should have a- Bob the Builder: (gasps) Maybe I should have, a Biscuit!! (eats it) Alex: (sighs) Of course. All: (singing) A-woooooooooo-oo! Justin Fletcher: Na na na! All: (singing) A-woooooooooo-oo! Justin Fletcher: Na na na! All: (singing) A-woooooooooo-oo! The likes of which you’ve never seen! We’re poetry in motion! We play until the day is through! We can dance up and down the street, to this latin beat! No one can dig it like we do! Can we dig it? Yes we can! Can we move it? Yes we can! Can we learn it? Yes we can! Can we do anything? Of course we can! We’re poetry in motion! The coolest on the street! We’re la vida locaaaaa! The likes of which you’ve never seen! We’re poetry in motion! We play until the day is through! We can dance up and down the street, to this latin beat! No one can dig it like we do! HEY! (Everyone cheers and laughs) Dora: WE DID IT!! LO HICIMOS!! AH HA! WOO! (breathes heavily) Sid: Great job, everyone! That was terrific! Sarah: We had so much fun! Didn't we, Duck? Duck: Quack! Justin Fletcher: Goodnight, everybody here at CBeebies!! THE END